1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to drying apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved glove drying apparatus wherein the same is arranged for the complementary mounting of a glove in an opened configuration to permit directing of drying air within the glove.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Drying apparatus of various types are utilized in the prior art to permit the drying of articles such as items formed of non-porous materials. Such structure is exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 4,209,913 to Wallin, et al. wherein structure for drying a glove includes a resilient drying member that may be temporarily deformed inwardly to allow the glove to be removed and mounted thereon.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,798,788 to Kuntz sets forth a boot and glove drying apparatus, wherein a plurality of support racks are provided to receive a boot or glove thereon in an opened configuration.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,084,733 to Perlmutter sets forth a glove form formed of a ribbed member arranged to be projected within a glove to maintain its opening.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,477,622 to Appelt sets forth a glove drying structure, wherein the generally planar framework is formed to interlocking members to permit support of a glove on each member.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved glove drying apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.